The Second Star to the Right
by Anne-girl1
Summary: a group of teens go to Neverland, its probably used a lot...but anyways...um, this story is part of my friends and my "Scope for Imagination" series
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
All I could see was ocean, blue, blue and more blue. The sky was just as blue and bright as the sun shone through the airplane window. We were flying. We had been flying for the past five hours. Sara was reading and Mell was listening to music with "Rivers." Mike was sleeping and his head was slipping sideways off his seat. I stared out the tiny window frame watching the endless blue pass below the wisps of cloud.  
  
We were on our way to London. It was spring break and, as a surprise, Sara had gotten us all tickets for a week in Great Britain, probably in the hopes of bumping into Sherlock Holmes again. Mell and I knew right away that wasn't going to happen. I had hoped to see the countryside. Mell had hoped that Weezer would happen to be touring England for the spring. Mike had mysteriously stayed quiet and came with us only under the impression that there would be no "adventure-going." Solemnly, we agreed but of course, one never knew when another fantasy adventure was going to take us away.  
  
At about five in the afternoon, we landed, tired and weary. We rented a car and forced Mike to drive us to the hotel, as he was the only one of our number who could legally drive.  
  
Our room was on the seventh floor.  
  
We stood in silence for a few moments before walking into the room. It was a huge room and it wasn't just that room either. There were two rooms, a bedroom and a living room with a tiny kitchenette in one corner. I walked slowly into the living room. There was a set of huge windows by a window seat. Outside the windows was a tiny balcony that looked over the city of London.  
  
"Wow," was all we could say. The couch had a lace covering over the top arch and the TV was set on a shiny mahogany table.  
  
"Sara, how did you pay for all this?" Mell asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well, you won't be getting any Christmas presents for the next twenty years," Sara said. We all laughed and put our stuff down.  
  
Mike was going to sleep on the pullout couch and us girls got the two queen- sized beds in the separate bedroom.  
  
"Who's gonna get their own bed?" I asked, flopping down on one of them.  
  
"I am." Both Mell and Sara had answered at the same time.  
  
I sighed. "I'll shoot for it."  
  
We held out our hands.  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Three papers shot out. We all groaned and laughed.  
  
"Well, seeing as I paid for it." Sara gave us a puppy-eyed face.  
  
"Fine, fine," Mell and I grinned.  
  
After we were all unpacked, we decided just to have dinner in the hotel because it had started raining. Go figure.  
  
"There's nothing on British TV," Mike complained and turned the TV off.  
  
"You're such an American," I snatched the remote away from him, "Look, you haven't even put away your clothes yet!"  
  
"I was tired," Mike stretched out on the couch. Sara, Mell and I rolled our eyes and went to the bedroom to change into our pajamas.  
  
I heard the rain pattering on the window as I pulled my nightgown over my head.  
  
"Look, it jingles!" Sara pointed at a tiny bell on the collar of her sleep- shirt. I giggled as she started hopping up and down, making the little bell ring. Mell grinned and rolled her eyes, pulling a Weezer tee shirt over her head.  
  
Utterly exhausted, I climbed into bed, nearest to the window. This window had a little balcony and a window seat too and the windows had little hooks to open them. The rain had lessened and only the drip-drip of water could be heard, besides the drumming from "Rivers."  
  
Sara turned the light off and I fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
But it didn't last long.  
  
I woke about an hour later to tapping on the window. At first I thought it was just the rain, but then it stopped and then a second later it started again. There was a creak and one of the windows slowly opened. I covered my mouth to keep from screaming and rammed my head under the covers. I slowly reached my hand to find Mell's shoulder to wake her up. I ended up grabbing a handful of her hair and she yelped as I pulled.  
  
That woke Sara and Mike up too.  
  
"Wha-wha-wha-what is it?" Mike asked through a yawn, opening the door to our room.  
  
"The-the-the." I tried to say and pointed to the window. It was ajar.  
  
"Oh, it was probably just the wind," Mike closed the window and turned the handle so it locked, "Go back to sleep."  
  
I trembled and sank back onto my pillow. Mell grumbled something and fell back asleep, her glasses askew on her nose.  
  
I tried to get back to sleep, but I kept hearing creaks and pops and taps in the room. It seemed as if the very room was alive and trying to speak.  
  
All of a sudden, the moonlight illuminated a spot on the wall and a shadow of a small person hung there. I heard a:  
  
"Ha! There you are!" and then a clatter as the nightstand tipped over. I sat up in fright and Mike came rushing in again. Mell rubbed her eyes under her glasses and I heard a faint jingle as Sara sat up quickly.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked softly. I then heard something weird, like a person struggling. Mike lowered himself onto Sara's bed, keeping an eye on the corner where the nightstand lay, hairbrushes and things all over the floor. I tiptoed out of bed and peered into the darkness.  
  
I gasped, for it was a boy. He was struggling to put something on his foot and he was trying to do it with soap. I stared at him in amazement. I grabbed a flashlight from my bag and pointed it at him. The boy jumped as the light landed on him. He squinted up at me.  
  
It was a boy about our age or younger with short fiery red hair and a costume of woven green leaves. He wore a green cap on his head with a red feather sticking out of it and he was trying to soap something to his green boot. Then it dawned on me.  
  
"Hey, you're.you're." I tried to say.  
  
"Peter Pan, I know," he said, rubbing the soap vigorously on the bottom of his foot.  
  
There was a chorus of 'Peter Pan!'s and Mell, Sara and Mike came running.  
  
"Wow, it really is Peter Pan."  
  
"Can you really fly?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
He stared at us blankly.  
  
"Well, I'm trying to get my silly shadow back, that's what I'm doing," he explained curtly. We stared in amazement for a moment before speaking again. Sara laughed.  
  
"Well, you can't do it like that." She kneeled down and took the soap from him.  
  
"You need to sew it," I said, remembering the story. I found a needle and thread in one of the drawers and handed them to Sara, who proceeded to take Peter's booted foot and sew his struggling shadow on.  
  
"Why did you leave your shadow here?" Mell asked, sitting down on the floor.  
  
"The people in this room before stayed a long time and they would tell stories to each other. Me and Tink came to listen to 'em and tell 'em to the Lost Boys."  
  
"Tink?" Mike asked curiously.  
  
"My pixie. Tinker bell," Peter stood up as Sara finished, "Where is she anyway?"  
  
"Ya know, we got lots of good stories," I said. Mell nodded, grinning.  
  
"You do?" Peter suddenly got excited.  
  
"Sure. Stories of our adventures of course."  
  
"That's sounds wonderful. Do you think.?" he started to ask, "Would you come and tell them to the Lost Boys? They sure do love a good story."  
  
"Sure!" Sara, Mell and I exclaimed before Mike could protest.  
  
"Well, then come on!" Peter jumped to the window seat, "Let's go to Neverland!" 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"But wait!" Mike protested. Sara, Mell and I turned and glared at him. Peter cocked his head.  
  
"Oh yes, of course, you don't know how to fly," Peter passed over our heads and balanced on the bedpost, walking it nonchalantly like a tightrope, back and forth, back and forth. We gazed at him until his attention was brought back to us.  
  
"Well?" Mell said impatiently.  
  
"Oh right," Peter raised up off the bedpost and sat cross-legged in midair. We watched in amazement.  
  
"Think happy thoughts," he said simply.  
  
"Well, like what?" I asked.  
  
"Anything. Happy thoughts. Hey, there you are Tink! What were you hiding in the drawer for?"  
  
I bit my lip as I remembered closing the drawer quickly after getting the needle and thread. Tinker Bell rose from the drawer that she had opened with scissors and flew angrily to Peter's shoulder. She was but a ball of gold light when she flew, but as she rested, I saw she was wearing almost the same outfit as Peter's with the leaf-sewn dress and tiny slippers of wrapped up blades of grass. Her glistening golden wings created a glowing light about her, but perhaps it was the pixie dust.  
  
"Let's see, happy thoughts." Mell scratched her head.  
  
"Rivers," Sara muttered in her ear. Mell punched her arm, ears turning red.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"How about our first adventure?" Good times, good times," I grinned, remembering our trip to Avonlea.  
  
"I'd have to say the kareoke party from Shrek," Mike said, giving in.  
  
"Running on Ice!" Sara exclaimed. Peter grinned at us. We grinned back, waiting to rise off the floor. But nothing happened.  
  
"Oh, I forgot, just a little bit of pixie dust." Peter grabbed Tinker Bell off his shoulder before she could fly away and shook her over our heads, making a snowfall of golden glitter-type stuff, cover our heads. All of a sudden, my feet weren't touching the floor anymore. I gasped and looked down.  
  
"Oh my-" I started, but couldn't finish as I soared around the hotel room. Sara whooped and did a couple of flips in the air, grabbing Mell's hands and spinning round and round faster and faster. Even Mike was up there. He floated, with his hands behind his head and his feet crossed.  
  
"Comfortable," I slowed up next to him.  
  
"Very," he said, grinning.  
  
"Ready?" Peter yelled out.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Sara zoomed back and forth over the bed and perching on the window seat. Peter opened the window and flew out, each of us following. I pushed Mike out first, who screamed and did a few somersaults in the air before regaining his balance. I spread my arms out and leaped, flying as fast as I could to catch up with Peter. Sara was behind me, shouting interesting exclamations and I could "Rock on!'s" echoing out the window as Mell joined us.  
  
Ah, the joy of flight! Nothing could possibly describe it. It was incredible. I felt weightless and free. Though it was difficult catching up with Peter. We were all a lot slower than Peter was and he had to stop and wait for us half the time. The night was beautiful, there was a full moon and the sky was full of stars that served as our lanterns.  
  
Our little group passed through some cloud and suddenly I saw something looming ahead. I gasped.  
  
"Big Ben!" I exclaimed. The immense clock tower showed 12:15 in the morning. Peter slowly lowered himself down on the ledge. We all lowered beside him. Wow, the view was incredible up here. I felt so small as I looked over the whole of London, everything so very tiny as well. A small breeze cooled my face and I panted, smiling down at the street lamps.  
  
"There it is!" Peter pointed, "Second star to the right and straight on till morning! Come on!" And off he went again, without giving us a chance to catch our breath. We quickly followed, not wanting to lose him. The star he was heading toward was right over the horizon and looked so very far away. But as we got closer, it got bigger and wider and brighter. There was a blasting light as we neared it and I squinted.  
  
All of a sudden, there was another blinding light, but it was of the sun. I looked down. All I could see was ocean, blue, blue and more blue. The sky was just as blue and the sun shone down on the tiny net of islands below us. We were flying. And not through the airplane window. But really truly flying. I laughed in amazement and soared beside Peter on a puffy white cloud.  
  
"So, there it is. Neverland." He grinned at me in pride of his homeland. Sara landed gracefully next to me and gazed in delight at the island full of green and blue and sparkle and adventure below us. Mell and Mike arrived last. They were panting.  
  
"Flying is not-as easy-it is looks." Mike wheezed. I giggled and looked back at Peter.  
  
"So when can we go down?"  
  
"Right now," he said. But as soon as he said that, an explosion came from somewhere below us.  
  
"DUCK!" Peter yelled and smacked himself down on the cloud just as a huge cannonball came screaming over us.  
  
"What was that?" Mell panted, her voice shaking a bit after it had passed.  
  
"Hook." Peter's eyes narrowed.  
  
"As in Captain Hook?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
Peter nodded. He flew up over the cloud and screamed down at a little ship in a harbor near shore.  
  
"HEY HOOK! COME AND GET ME, YOU CODFISH!" He screeched at the top of his lungs. He turned to Tinker Bell, fluttering by his shoulder.  
  
"Tink, take them to the Lost Boys. I'll handle this." Tink ruffled herself up, glared at us and motioned for us to follow, disappearing behind the cloud. We all jumped up to follow her.  
  
"Hey, not so fast!" I yelled at her. Her tiny golden form was fading fast.  
  
"Yeah, slow down!" Mell screamed. Tink obviously didn't care and flew all the faster. Then her form disappeared all together. There was nothing to do, but follow her direction. The island became bigger and more beautiful as we got closer. There was a big grove of trees where Tink had disappeared.  
  
All of a sudden, an array of arrows and stones came flying at us.  
  
"AAAHHH!" I screamed and tried to dodge and smacked into Mike. Sara's scream echoed mine. An arrow had struck her and she went tumbling down into the trees.  
  
"SARA!" we cried in unison. Mell was ahead of us and dove straight through the branches. We followed, me hoping against hope it wasn't as bad as it had sounded. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
I blindly sped through the trees, branches scratching my arms and my face. I didn't even know if Mike was behind me. Then on the ground I saw the heap that was Sara and Mell kneeling and panting beside her.  
  
I landed very ungracefully and had to lie there for a second so I could catch my breath and sit up. I scrambled up to Sara's side as Mike dropped out of the sky behind me.  
  
The arrow, it appeared, had struck in her side and it looked so close to coming out that, had she seen it sooner, she probably could've dodged it.  
  
"I caught her arm just before she hit the ground," Mell said quietly, "But I don't have all the arm strength in the world. I don't think I hurt her though."  
  
Mell gently took the arrow out and tossed it away. Her side was bleeding freely, but it didn't look like a deep wound. I glanced at Sara's face, ashen and still.  
  
"Sara?" I whimpered. She was out cold. I looked over at Mike nervously, who didn't seem like he had anything to say at the moment. A silence came over us. But it wasn't a lonely silence. Suddenly I got the creepy-crawly feeling that we weren't alone.  
  
I tensed. Mell looked up at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
I didn't answer, but glanced around at the surrounding trees and brush. I swear I thought I saw something shift in the bush behind where Mike was kneeling.  
  
I got an idea and picked up a rock off the ground. I aimed and threw it into the bush. The effect was just what I wanted.or maybe not.  
  
"Ow!" a voice yelped. Mell, Mike and I all jumped and got closer to Sara. Suddenly, a whole bunch of voices sounded from all around us. Through the bushes, I expected to see bloodthirsty pirates or Indians or something really scary. But what immerged were a whole bunch of.little boys. They surrounded us with little clubs and bows and arrows and tiny sharpened blades. Mike almost laughed, but I kicked him.  
  
"Hey, we got one of the birds!" a fat boy shouted joyfully.  
  
"Come on, let's get the rest of them so Peter will be surprised when he gets back!" another little boy with dark hair exclaimed. They all cheered and got in closer, giving us menacing looks.  
  
"Just what are you are doing?" a voice said from above. It was amazing. All the boys jumped, whirling around and backing up in unison as Peter descended down from the trees.  
  
"Just killing the birds Tinker Bell told us you wanted to catch," one of them said timidly.  
  
"Tinker Bell told you that?" Peter asked angrily. There were a few nods.  
  
"TINK!" Peter yelled, "Where are you?"  
  
I thought I saw a flash of light dance among the leaves and then disappear.  
  
"Come out here and apologize!" Peter commanded. There was no response.  
  
"TINK!" he screamed again, "If you do not come out, I will punish you severely."  
  
Again, no response. Peter looked really pissed now. "Tink, I hereby banish you from Neverland for." he thought for a moment, "two years."  
  
There were several gasps. Many of the boys 'oohed' and 'ahhed.'  
  
Peter turned back to the boys.  
  
"As for you." he gave them a look and looked down at us, still kneeling, protecting Sara.  
  
"I brought them here to be our mothers-  
  
"And father," Mike interrupted.  
  
"-and father so they can tell us stories and tuck us in at night. What do you think of that?"  
  
The boys cheered. Peter smiled.  
  
"Come on, come with us to our tree!" Peter exclaimed, beckoning us.  
  
"But wait, we need to help our friend," I waved my hands, before they turned.  
  
"Here I got her." Mike volunteered and after the Lost Boys watched us patch up her wound with some leaves, he picked her up and we followed Peter and the Lost Boys to their secret underground hollow. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
We marched as one big group through the woods until the boys started disappearing into a huge twisted oak by rope or by tunnel or by ladder into a hollowed out window. I looked at Mell and shrugged and crawled into a tunnel big enough for a grown man to slip into. The tunnel, made of soft cool earth, dipped downwards a little bit until it dropped and I went screaming and sliding down to a dirt floor. The Lost Boys turned and looked at me strangely.  
  
"S-sorry," I stammered and stood up brushing myself off. The ceiling was rather low, I could reach up and touch it without straightening my arm. Mell, sensing the drop I had, slid carefully down after me. There was a while before we had any notice that Mike and Sara were coming down.  
  
There was a gasp and then a yelp and much shuffling around as if they were trying to get past one another. Mell and I watched the tunnel door with bated breath, expecting to Mike's head to pop out.  
  
Sara crawled out herself and we jumped on her, embracing her. Mike pushed himself out after.  
  
"Get time to come around Sara," Mike snapped, as he stood up banging his head on the ceiling.  
  
Sara rolled her eyes, then groaned and clutched her side, dropping to the floor. Mell and I exchanged exasperated looks and scrambled to the floor to kneel beside her. We stared breathless and anxious into her face.  
  
Sara twitched and started laughing.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You guys actually believed that!" she burst out laughing until her side hurt too much and she stopped, panting. Mell punched her on the arm.  
  
"Don't do that! Almost gave me a heart attack!"  
  
All through this scene, the Lost Boys were standing watching us with interest. I sat back and stretched out my legs finally getting a chance to look around the inside. It looked like a two-room apartment with a woven carpet by a tiny blackened pit, where it looked as if they had had many fires. There was one wooden rocking chair in the corner and a blanket hung over a doorway to the other room, which I'm sure was where they slept. Other than a small table with some stray pieces of silverware, the room was rather bare.  
  
We found a long piece of cloth that one of the boys went out and dampened in a stream and then helped wrap around Sara's waist, serving better than the leaves we had patched on before.  
  
After that, Peter told the Lost Boys to stand in one line as he introduced them all to us.  
  
He pointed to a pudgy boy with a bright smile on his face.  
  
"This is Tootles." Tootles waved his fingers at us, shyly. We waved back, awing.  
  
"This is Nibs," Peter continued going down the line. Nibs was the smaller boy with the dark hair who suggested killing us for Peter's benefit, but right now, he looked like an innocent maybe eight-year-old boy.  
  
"Slightly," Peter nodded to a boy who was whistling under his breath. Slightly was the handsomest of the young boys and probably the most conceited as he nodded sharply with his nose in the air.  
  
Curly was even smaller than Nibs with, true to his name, curly red hair. He looked no more than five or six, but yet he had a dagger strapped to his belt and his tiny hands were held behind his back.  
  
Last were the Twins. They were completely identical, even more so than Mell and her sister, so Peter simply called them by one name, for fear of mixing them up. Peter also didn't really know what exactly twins were, and, being the leader of the pack, the boys were not allowed to know anything he didn't know. Mell almost launched into an explanation but Peter kept talking.  
  
"Well, these are all of them. Now it is dinnertime. Nibs go out and fetch us some food."  
  
Nibs climbed up the tunnel without a word or motion except to grab his bow and arrow.  
  
"You just sent him out like that?" I asked, astonished.  
  
"Of course. They do whatever I tell them to," Peter responded as if there was no harm in this.  
  
"But that isn't right. You shouldn't be ordering them around when you are not even the parent," Sara pointed out.  
  
"That's why I brought you here."  
  
"So we can boss you around?" Mike asked excitedly.  
  
"No," Peter said rather hard, "To be our mothers and to tell us stories."  
  
Sara sprang on his comment, "So that means you must be in bed as soon as supper is over, you hear me?"  
  
Peter stammered and narrowed his eyes at Sara, who smirked back.  
  
Things were a little tight until Nibs came back with a chicken hanging over his shoulder. Peter sat grimly at the table while the chicken was being cooked. It was amazing how the boys chipped in and pulled the feathers off and started the fire and even gutted it. I had the feeling they were trying to impress us. Even so, they were better cooks than I was.  
  
We all sat down to dinner I guessed about seven o'clock. The chicken was actually really good, but as the Lost Boys didn't have salt or any seasoning, it was pretty bland. Mike had to sit on the floor because the chairs were too small and the table too low.  
  
After dinner, we ushered them to the other room where there were blankets spread all around and little hammocks in the corners. There were bits of clothes on the floor everywhere.  
  
"It's worse than my room," Mell whispered in my ear. I giggled. We told them to get in their beds and before they went to sleep we would tell them a story.  
  
"It all started when Ann here hit her head on a tree branch and was blasted into another world, another time, her own fantasy." Mell began. 


End file.
